The Shadow
by King Namikaze
Summary: Challenge accepted from Challenger. At a young age Naruto was experimented on by Orochimaru and Danzo. The serum turned him into the Ultimate Life form. Shadow-God-like-Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Definite bashing.
1. The Story Begin's

Author's Note: I have accepted the NarutoXSonic challenge from Challenger so I hope you all enjoy this.

Naruto will act like Shadow more but he will still be the same for ramen and pranks.

* * *

A small blond child, around the age of six, opened his deep blue eyes and then widened them because all he could see was darkness. Trying to move he found that he was strapped to a metal table. A light turned on above him, blinding him for a second "It's awake" said an emotionless voice.

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki," said a snake-like voice. Naruto tried to crane his neck but wasn't able to so he began to thrash around "Now calm down Naruto" the voice said again with amusement.

"W-Where am I?" asked Naruto fearfully.

"You are in my ROOT base," said an old voice "Orochimaru, are you sure the serum will work and make this boy my weapon?"

"I have used this serum on over a hundred subjects and each one of them died. I believe that because of the Kyuubi inside of this boy, he will live Danzo," said the now known Orochimaru. The very second the sentence was finished, a blinding pain coursed through Naruto's body causing him to scream "He's already lasted five seconds, none of my subjects lasted that long"

"Tell me exactly what this serum does Orochimaru" said Danzo as he ignored the child's screams.

Chuckling the Snake Sannin said, "I designed this serum to give the subject great power and immortality. I call this project 'Shadow'. All of my failed subjects transformed into mindless beasts but Naruto here will succeed" Naruto began to glow which drew everyone's attention. His small and skinny body began to fill out giving him muscles and making him an inch taller. His hair turned black with red streaks through it and his eyes turned red "Interesting" mumbled Orochimaru.

Just as he was about to step forward an explosion blasted behind them. Danzo looked at Orochimaru and nodded before disappearing leaving the snake behind. Turning Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, and two ANBU, Dog and Weasel "Sensei, a pleasure to see you today"

"Orochimaru" said the aged leader of the Hidden Leaf Village "So this is where you have been hiding" Sarutobi looked around and widened his eyes when he saw the still thrashing Naruto "What have you done to him!?"

"I just gave him a gift that only a few could possibly dream of. Now I must leave, but I WILL return one day to destroy this pathetic village," said Orochimaru before he melted into mud.

"A mud clone. He's probably crossed the border already sir" said Dog.

Sarutobi didn't listen as he ran over to Naruto and tried to calm him down. After a few tries and nothing happening he turned to Weasel "Itachi, put him to sleep"

Itachi nodded and removed his mask as he approached Naruto. He activated his Sharingan, his family's Kekkei Genkai, and made it spin. Naruto stared into his eyes for a moment before he fell into a deep sleep "His appearance has changed"

"Just what did Orochimaru do to you?" asked Sarutobi to the asleep Naruto. He turned to his ANBU "Kakashi, I want you and Itachi to search this place. Find every bit of information you can get on this and anything else you can find"

"Yes sir" they both said as they disappeared.

* * *

Inside his mind Naruto was walking around aimlessly whilst he was holding his chest "Where am I?" he asked no one.

**"You are in you mind,"** said a deep voice. Looking around Naruto found himself in a large room with a giant cage. On the cage was a piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it. Two demonic red eyes opened and stared at Naruto **"Welcome, Jailer"**

"Who are you?" asked Naruto before blinking "And why do I sound different?"

**"That's because your DNA has changed. That bastard Orochimaru injected a serum into you"** it said **"And you already know me"** It came into the light making Naruto's eyes widen.

It was a giant fox with nine-tails "Kyuubi" said Naruto in a whisper.

**"Correct"** it said.

"But how can you be alive? The Fourth killed you, unless he couldn't. But that would mean..." trailed off Naruto.

**"He sealed me. He sealed me into his newborn son"**

"Son?" repeated Naruto "My father is the fourth?" asked Naruto in a surprisingly calm manner. The only indication of his surprise is a raised eyebrow.

**"Yes Minato Namikaze was your father and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. They both were some of the greatest shinobi I have ever seen"**

"I was expecting you to be more...aggressive"

**"I was under a Genjutsu when I attacked your village, don't ask who put me under. When Orochimaru and Danzo used that serum on you it accidentally broke the Genjutsu over me so now I am back to normal"**

Naruto nodded and gave it a small smile "Can you tell me what is going to happen to me?"

**"You are going through a change. You have already noticed that your personality is different, you will soon gain abilities. Also, if I am not mistaken, you will be immortal now"**

"Immortal? I can't die?"

**"You can die but not from disease or old age. It also appears that it has raised you healing factor, so add that to me chakra healing you and that makes you practically invincible"**

"So how can I die then?"

**"Head being chopped off as well as heart being ripped out. Anything else will be healed"**

"Ok then. What other abilities am I going to get?"

**"I don't know for now. What I suggest is when you leave the hospital ask the Hokage if you may leave the village for a training trip. He will disagree at first so tell him about this meeting. I will put a powerful Genjutsu that not even the Sharingan can see over you. This will keep you safe whilst we travel and I will be training you"** said the Fox.

"Very well. Is there anyway for us to communicate other than me coming here?"

**"Yes I can set up a mental link. All you will have to do is think and I will hear"**Naruto nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself in a hospital room. Usually he would try to leave as quickly as he could but for some reason he just sat up and looked around like he was bored _'Kyuubi? You there?'_ thought Naruto.

**"Yeah I'm here,"**said Kyuubi.

_'Glad to see it works'_

**"You can stop calling me Kyuubi by the way. My name is Kurama"**

_"Ok then Kurama-Sensei'_ thought Naruto with the fox chuckling.

**"I believe the Hokage is about to enter"**

Just as that sentence was finished the door opened to reveal Sarutobi in his Hokage Robes "Naruto, you're awake!" he said happily.

"Hello Old Man" greeted Naruto with a smile and a nod.

"I take it you want to know what happened?" said a now serious Hokage.

"No, I already know. That bastard Orochimaru did this along with Danzo"

Blinking Sarutobi repeated "Danzo? He was there?"

"Yeah, he mentioned something about a ROOT base. I take it you want to know what happened to me?" he indicated to his appearance.

"Yes I would. Orochimaru took all evidence with him and Danzo probably took some aswell"

"They used a serum on me. I think they called it Project 'Shadow' It was suppose to give me great power and immortality but all I have is the immortality part. I am still changing but that will come with time. As for my appearance, I guess that was a side affect of the serum"

"I see," said Sarutobi.

"The villagers aren't going to like this. Because of my change in appearance they will see me more as the Kyuubi instead of me"

"Yes I know...wait, you know?" asked a surprised Hokage.

"Yes. Whilst I was unconscious I talked to the Fox. Don't worry, it was put under a Genjutsu to attack the village but the serum broke it. It told me the truth and who my family are"

"It did, did it?"

"Yes. It also suggested that I leave for while. A training trip to hone these powers"

"Is that wise?"

"If I stay then the villagers will attack me more. Besides that Fox said that it will train me and put a Genjutsu over me to hide me"

Sighing Sarutobi thought about it "Your not going to say no for an answer, are you?" Naruto shook his head "Very well. But I shall assign someone to protect you just in case. He will explain everything when you leave"

"Ok then, when will I leave?"

"Tonight"

* * *

It was now midnight and at the North Gate were two people. Naruto and the Hokage, both waiting for another person "Sorry I'm late Lord Hokage" said a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Not a problem Itachi" replied Sarutobi with a smile "Are you ready?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. Hello Naruto" he greeted the former blond, with Naruto just nodding.

"Is he the one that I'm travelling with?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Itachi is on a...long-term mission so he will be over seeing your training. He also knows about Kyuubi training you so do not worry," explained Sarutobi.

"Very well. I will return in seven years to take the Genin exam, so don't worry. I will be taking that hat old man," said Naruto with a smirk.

"I bet you will" he replied with a laugh.

Itachi stepped forward "I believe it would be best to move now. Farewell Lord Hokage"

"See ya old man," said Naruto.

"Goodbye and good luck" he replied with a smile. Both walked out of the village leaving the Hokage at the gate _'You have a great future ahead of you Naruto, and I, along with your parents, believe in you'_ he thought before going back to his office.

Nobody had any idea that what Orochimaru and Danzo did would change everything.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that this was a good first chapter. I know it is short but I will be working on longer chapters so please keep reading and review.

Also if you would like to know who is in the harem please PM me.


	2. Return of the Shadow

Author's Note: Well I thought that the last chapter went well so I made the next one.

Harem: Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Ayame, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Blaze (I got an idea for that) and maybe more.

Team 7, Civilian council, and Jiraiya bashing. Jiraiya will be temporary bashing, which means he will be nice in the end.

* * *

It has been seven years since Naruto had left the village with Itachi to hone his newfound abilities. Since then the council have been in an uproar about Naruto leaving the village and demanded that he be returned. But Sarutobi always denied them, or at least for two years. He decided to test Naruto whilst he was away by sending his best tracking team. They returned a month later saying that they couldn't find Naruto. Ever since then the Third let the council send as many ninja and ANBU as they wanted but they could never find the boy.

Ever since Naruto left, Danzo had his entire ROOT try to find him. He killed a few of his men when they returned saying how they could not find the boy. Sarutobi also kept an eye on Danzo but still had no evidence against the warlord so nothing could be done.

Now is the day that Naruto returns and Sarutobi is very excited.

* * *

A figure walked up to the gates of Konoha wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body. Once the Chunin's allowed him through, eventually, he walked straight towards the Hokage's office. He frowned slightly when he saw all the villagers look at him curiously. It only took him a few minutes to get to the office, so he knocked on the door "Enter" was heard.

He opened the door to reveal the Hokage signing paperwork "It's been a while, old man" he said.

Sarutobi froze when he heard that familiar voice. He looked up from his work and widened his eyes "N-Naruto?"

The figure removed his cloak revealing Naruto. His hair was still black with red streaks and was still wild. His eyes were red and held seriousness to them. He was now wearing black baggy jeans, a dark red long sleeved shirt, and a black long-sleeved jacket that ended at his hips. His shoes were black, white, and red. Even from a glance, Sarutobi could tell that the shoes were special. What caught his attention though were the rings that were worn on his wrists with his white gloves with a red and black tongue. On his left shoulder was a type of red spiral "Hey"

"I've missed you," he said bringing the boy into a hug "You've changed since the last time I saw you"

"I've gotten stronger as well," said Naruto.

"Any more abilities discovered?"

"A few. Took a while to train with it and you will see them soon enough" he said with Sarutobi nodding.

"So where is Itachi now?"

"Well during our training, he discovered that there is a group of people that are hunting Jinchuriki. They are called Akatsuki and they are made up of ten S-Class missing ninja's. Including Orochimaru. So last year he sent me away on my own so he could join. He is going to send information to me and I will give it to you" explained Naruto.

"I see," said Sarutobi "Oh! I nearly forgot, today is the Genin exams. About a year ago we got a letter from Itachi. He said that when you return you should be made Genin. He also mentioned that you are above ANBU level"

"So I'm a Genin now?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No, instead I am making you a Genin. You will still be on a team but you are basically your sensei's assistant. Report to the academy tomorrow for your team. You may go there now to meet your fellow candidates"

"Thank you" replied Naruto whilst leaving.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door and all the chatter stopped. The door opened to reveal a scarred Chunin "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was sent by the Hokage to evaluate the exam" he said which was half true.

"Ok then. My name is Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki," he said introducing Naruto to a silver haired Chunin.

"Nice to meet you" said Mizuki. He turned to the class "Everyone, this is Naruto..."

"Uzumaki, Genin" said Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He will be evaluating all of you as you perform the clone jutsu" finished Mizuki _'This is the brat that went missing?'_ he thought as he mentally grinned.

Two girls both widened their eyes and thought at the same time _'Naruto? Is that you?'_

"Doesn't look like much" said a boy with a dog on his head.

Naruto looked at him before saying "Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan. If you ask me I'd say you're pathetic"

"What!?" growled Kiba as he stood.

"You let your emotions control you, much like the rest of your class" replied Naruto as he stared at him.

"Kiba! Sit!" shouted Iruka. Kiba growled but sat back down.

"How strong are you?" asked a raven-haired boy "You are around our age and already a Genin so you must be strong. If that is the case then you must teach me everything you now"

Naruto turned his eyes to him and then narrowed them "Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the _Great_Uchiha and heir to the Sharingan. Your brother would be disappointed"

Sasuke's eyes widened then he jumped at Naruto from his seat. He held a kunai in his hand as he intended to kill Naruto. Smirking, Naruto caught the fist with one hand with the kunai in between his fingers "Don't you dare mention that bastard in front of me!" shouted Sasuke in anger.

"What did he do?" asked Naruto, although he already knew and doesn't judge Itachi for it.

"He killed my clan! And I will kill him!"

"Did you ever think about why he did it? It can't be for power because that's just not him," said Naruto crushing the fist in his hands. Sasuke cried out in pain and fell to his knees "Give up on your hatred, it will only burden you" said Naruto letting Sasuke's hand go. The class was in shock with Sasuke and Mizuki in anger.

Iruka coughed into his hand "Anyway, Mizuki can you take Sasuke to get his hand checked?"

"Sure" replied the Chunin as he shunshined to the hospital with Sasuke.

"Now then why don't we go ahead with the exam?" asked Iruka with everybody nodding.

So Naruto watched from the front of the class as each student performed the Clone Jutsu. He almost smiled _'It strange how I can't do a single Clone but I am a Chunin, but then again that's because of Shadow Clones'_ he thought. When it was all finished Naruto could tell that two people were watching him. Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka, two names he would never forget and thankfully they both had headbands. Both used to be his best friends until he left and he had no doubt that they wanted to talk.

A bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. Everybody left except for Naruto, Ino, and Hinata. They kept staring at him until he looked down "Let's take this to the roof" he said leaving the room with the other two following. Once there he leant against the railing with his back to the village. Hinata and Ino were both staring at him "It's been awhile"

"Where were you? Where did you go?" asked Ino instantly after he finished his sentence.

He frowned "A lot happened that day when we last saw each other" he said remembering the day they last played with each other at the park.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"...Orochimaru and another kidnapped me and experimented on me. What you see now is the result of their experiment," he said with them widening their eyes. He didn't mention Danzo because he could sense ROOT ANBU near by watching him _'Better to play it safe and act like I don't know who it was'_ he thought.

"So the experiment changed your appearance?" asked Ino.

"Not just that but the serum he gave me also gave me abilities" he said seeing their worrying looks "And don't worry I'm fine. All it did was change my appearance, gave me abilities, and gave me a personality change" he said "After the serum finished, the old man came and stopped it. So, to control my new power, I had to go on a seven year training trip with...someone" he said not wanting to mention Itachi "I only returned this morning"

After that they talked, catching up over the year. Whilst talking, Naruto took in the appearance of his friends. Ino had blue, pupiless eyes, and long platinum blond hair tied into a high ponytail with a bang covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a short purple blouse with a high collar, a purple skirt that was cut at the side, white forearm warmers, and bandages wrapped around her legs and stomach. She was wearing her headband tied around her waist, like a belt.

He then looked at Hinata. She has short, dark blue hair with two strands framing her face, and pupiless eyes that were tinged with lavender. She was wearing a cream coloured hooded jacket, and nave blue pants. Even from a glance Naruto could tell she was self-conscious about her appearance. She was also wearing her headband around her neck.

Then the bell went off signalling that lunch was over "Time for the both of you's to go back inside. I'll see you tomorrow" he said jumping over the railing. Hinata and Ino gasped before they ran over to the railing. They looked down and sighed in relief as they saw Naruto smirking at them from the bottom.

Ino giggled, "I forgot how much I love that guy," she said with a blush.

Hinata also blushed and nodded "Me too" she said as they both went back to their class for the last time.

* * *

As Naruto walked away he could sense someone following him _'Judging from the chakra signature it's the Chunin Mizuki, what does he want?'_ he thought going to an alley that just happened to have a dead end.

Mizuki dropped from the rooftops with a smirk on his face "Hello Naruto"

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Yes you can. You see I know who you are. Did you know that this village has held a secret against you?" he asked.

_'Is he talking about Kurama-Sensei?'_ thought Naruto "No I did not. Would you care to tell me?" he asked pretending not to know.

"I could but I need you to do something first"

"What would that be?"

"I need you to get a certain scroll from the Hokage's office without anyone knowing. Then I want you to bring it to me in the forest" he said pointing to the forest behind the village's wall.

"And if I get this scroll then you will tell me what this secret is?" asked back Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Yes of course" replied Mizuki.

Naruto pretended to think it over before nodding his head "Ok I'll do it. When do want the scroll?"

_'Got him'_ thought Mizuki as he mentally grinned "I want you to give me the scroll at midnight"

"Ok then," said Naruto walking past the Chunin _'Lets go see the Hokage about this'_ he thought walking in that direction.

* * *

That night Naruto was standing in the middle of the forest clearing with a large scroll _'Does he actually expect me to be able to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage whilst he's there?'_ he thought. He turned when he heard something _'That is not Mizuki's chakra signature'_he thought. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a girl his age appearing in the clearing. She had short brown hair that was tied up into two buns with a headband on her forehead, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt and dark green pants.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Waiting" was all he said.

"Well your going to have to wait somewhere else. This is where I train," she said walking up to him. Naruto looked around and saw a lot of old kunai in the center of many targets "Leave" she ordered.

"No" said Naruto whilst closing his eyes. His eyes then widened again slightly as he thought _'That chakra, it's Mizuki's'_ He looked at the girl and said, "I need you to leave now"

"No, you need to leave" she said making Naruto almost growl.

"Listen to me" he started "I am on a mission from the Hokage himself. If you do not leave then you could possibly put our village in danger" he warned making her eyes widen. Before she could do anything however, Naruto pushed her out of the way. She was about to shout at him until she saw a barrage of kunai appear from the tree line.

"So you came," said a voice. Mizuki came out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face "And I see you brought a friend. Hello TenTen"

"We're not friends!" the now known TenTen shouted before realizing who it was "Mizuki-Sensei? What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"He's here for the scroll," said Naruto with a glare.

"Naruto please give me the scroll so you can complete your mission" said Mizuki as he slowly walked forward.

"I don't think so," he said putting the scroll behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl and said "Look after the scroll" TenTen was about to say something but the look in his eyes made her stop talking, so she nodded.

Mizuki scowled but then smiled "Do you want to know the secret that the entire village knows but you?"

_'Secret?'_ thought TenTen as her eyebrows scrunched together.

Naruto stayed quiet which made Mizuki grin even more "The secret is about the truth of the Kyuubi attack"

_'That's right'_ thought Naruto as he kept his neutral expression _'Tell me so I can kill you'_

Grinning Mizuki all but shouted, "The truth is that the Kyuubi was not killed but sealed...INSIDE YOU!" he shouted the last part. TenTen gasped and Naruto narrowed his eyes as Mizuki continued, "You are the Nine-Tailed Fox that killed all those people years ago. You even killed TenTen's parents so she might as well kill you!"

Naruto glanced at the girl behind him and looked in her eyes. Confusion and fear were shown but Naruto could tell that the fear was not because of him. He turned back to the Chunin and said, "You should not have done that"

"And why not demon?" asked back Mizuki.

"Because the law states that if you even mention the truth behind the Kyuubi's sealing, then the penalty is death!" replied Naruto as he ran forward with great speed. Mizuki was lucky he had a giant shuriken out already otherwise his head would have been decapitated by Naruto's sword but it also knocked the weapon out of the Chunin's hand.

_'Wait, sword?'_ thought Mizuki in confusion. He looked at Naruto and definitely saw a sword. It is a single-edge, dark-coloured sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a web-like pattern near the point. On the blunt side of it, it extends eight pointy metal layers, while the guard has another metal layer with a claw-like extension in front. The grip itself is white and thin, with a golden decorated top and a pointy sword pommel. On the hand that Naruto was holding, he was wearing a silver gauntlet with a gold tongue and a red gem embedded in it.

"This is my sword, Arondight," said Naruto holding the sword in a reverse grip.

TenTen was wide eyed as she looked at the sword. But as she looked at Naruto she blushed heavily and thought _'Is it me or did he just get hotter?'_

Mizuki scowled as he took a step back and then he turned and ran. Unfortunately he ran and captured TenTen, and knocked her unconscious, along with the scroll "You come near me then I'll kill her" he threatened as he ran into the forest. Naruto's expression did not change as he waited for a moment before he skated after him with incredible speed.

Mizuki was seething as he ran _'My plans were ruined by that demon!'_ he thought angrily _'At least I have the scroll and another experiment for Lord Orochimaru'_ However just as he got to another clearing, he suddenly felt a massive gash appear on his back "AAAHHHH!" he screamed letting go of the scroll and TenTen. The scroll fell to the ground but TenTen was now in Naruto's arm's "Damn you demon!" shouted Mizuki as he tried to stand.

TenTen opened her eyes and blushed again when she saw who was holding her. Naruto looked at her with concern in his eyes as his face still held its seriousness "Are you alright?" he asked. Not trusting her voice TenTen nodded "Good" replied Naruto "Then please stand at the side where you won't get hurt" TenTen quickly got out of his arms and grabbed the scroll before running to the tree line. Naruto glared at Mizuki "Now it is your time to die"

"Not if I kill you first Nine-Tailed Fox!" shouted Mizuki as he threw his last giant shuriken at Naruto. Barely moving, Naruto made an upward swing that sliced the shuriken down the middle, which effectively cut it in half, and the two pieces flew harmlessly into the forest.

"Going to have to do better than that" commented Naruto, which made the Chunin even angrier. Stabbing Arondight into the ground, Naruto made a cross hand sign saying, "It's time to end this, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A thousand Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke surrounding Mizuki.

"What!? That's impossible! How can you know that jutsu!?" shouted Mizuki in fear. All the Naruto ran at Mizuki. They punched and kicked Mizuki all over as he was beaten. When it was all over he was panting with blood coming out of his mouth and multiple broken bones. Somehow he stood up and lent against a tree "H-How?" he questioned.

All the Naruto disappeared leaving the original. He was holding his sword "My sensei's taught me" was what he said before his sword glowed yellow with chakra "Now you die" He slashed his sword shouting "Chaos Slash!" A yellow arc of chaos energy came out and slashed Mizuki across the chest. He didn't even have time to scream out in pain before his death came upon him. Everything was silent before Naruto stabbed Arondight into the ground, closed his eyes, and gave his silent prayer.

TenTen slowly walked forward as she stared at Mizuki's still body "I-Is it over?" she asked.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at TenTen "It's over, he can no longer harm anybody else"

"Why did he do this?"

"For Orochimaru. The second I saw him I could smell snakes and blood on him as well as evil" he then pointed to Mizuki's corpse. Looking TenTen saw a mark on his chest above the fatal wound. She stepped closer and could see that it was a sound symbol with a snake wrapped around it "That mark means he works for Orochimaru" finished Naruto before he grabbed his sword and made it disappear along with his gauntlet in a flash of yellow, then he grabbed the scroll. Seeing the curious look Naruto answered "I sent the sword back to its sheath in my home. Now grab my arm, were going to see the Hokage" She hesitated at first but eventually grabbed his arm and blushed when she felt his muscles. Her eyes widened when she saw yellow chakra appear around them and the next thing she knew was that they were now inside the Hokage's office.

"Hello Naruto" greeted the aged Kage.

"Old man" replied Naruto.

TenTen however just quickly bowed whilst looking nervous "L-Lord Hokage!"

"Please, please, none of that" he said with a wave of his hand. He then motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk "Take a seat please" They both sat down "Now, explain to me what happened exactly" Naruto then explained what happened with TenTen saying what she saw as well "I see. I have already sent a team of ANBU to retrieve the body" Nodding Naruto handed the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing back to the Hokage "Thank you. I have a question for you Naruto. Was that the Hirashin?" he asked referring to him teleporting in a flash of yellow.

"No it wasn't my father's abilities" he answered, "Other than chakra I have a second type of energy. I call it Chaos Energy because it is highly unstable. Using this energy, it allows me to use Chaos Control, which has the potential to warp space and time, if used properly. I can only use the basic form of Chaos Energy and it allows me to teleport short distances" he explained "It's part of my...bloodline" he said referring to the serum.

"That reminds me" started Sarutobi "I have informed the council about your bloodline. They have called a meeting tomorrow to verify it and, if you pass, allow you to create a clan"

"Let me guess, the Civilian Council will be there?" he asked with the Third nodding "It's not going to end well"

"No it will not" Sarutobi then looked at TenTen "So then, do you have any questions?"

"Yes" she said "Is it true that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of his?" she asked pointing to Naruto.

"Yes it is true. Do you believe that he is the demon?" asked back the Hokage with absolute seriousness.

"Well no. I've sealed kunai's into scrolls but that does not make the scroll's kunai's" she said.

Smiling he replied "I am thankful for that. If you believed that Naruto was the Kyuubi then I would have had you executed" TenTen's eyes widened "It is one of the most dangerous secret's that this village has and if another village found out then it could mean disaster"

"I-I understand. How many people know about this?" she asked.

"The whole council, the older generation, all Jonin's, and two of my friends" answered Naruto "And now you"

"What will happen now?" asked TenTen.

"Everything will go back to normal but I would like to know how you got that sword," said the Third to Naruto. A yellow flash and Arondight, along with the gauntlet, appeared.

"Arondight is one of four Sacred Swords and is said to never lose its edge. It is my job to acquire the last three and make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands. The gauntlet is only Sleep mode of my armor" His gauntlet glowed and then spread across his body. Dark gray and red metal visor extending over his head. Dark gray and silver metal torso armor. Silver metal gauntlets with black and red-tongued metal cuffs, and golden wrist rings. Dark gray lower leg metal armor. Dark gray metal shoes with red frames, silver vamps, four jets on each sole, black and red-tongued metal cuffs, and golden ankle rings.

"Whoa" was all Sarutobi and TenTen could say although the latter did blush even more.

Naruto's form glowed before going back into its Sleep Mode "That was my Chaos Armor"

"Ok but how did you get the sword?" asked TenTen.

"I found the sword in a shrine with Arondight stabbed into the center. When I grabbed the sword I had memories of it. A voice then said in my mind that I had to find the last three swords," explained Naruto.

They sat quietly for a while as Sarutobi wrote a few things down "Ok then. I have made it an S-Class mission for you to find these swords whilst on missions. You can have anyone else help you on this mission if you wish but unless it is that, keep that mission classified"

"Understood" said Naruto before looking at TenTen "Would you like to help?"

"Yes!" she shouted with a grin.

"Well now that this is all settled, why don't you both go home and rest. Naruto here is the payment for your mission and report to the academy tomorrow for your team" Naruto nodded taking the money. He then looked at TenTen "Make sure to not tell anyone about this and since you helped, here's your payment" TenTen also nodded and took the money "Now leave"

"Goodbye Lord Hokage" she said walking out the door, followed by Naruto who just nodded with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this chapter explained a few things. Please review and leave your opinion of this.

For Naruto's armor think of Shadow's in Sonic and the Black Knight. I also thought it would be a good story for Naruto to find the Sacred Swords.

If you have any questions please leave it in the review or PM me.

Thank you.


	3. Team's and a Meeting

Author's Note: Well I thought that the last chapter went well so I made the next one.

Harem: Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Ayame, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Blaze, Rouge (I got an idea for that) and maybe more.

Team 7, Kiba, Civilian council, and Jiraiya bashing. Jiraiya will be temporary bashing, which means he will be nice in the end.

* * *

After waking up the next day, Naruto got ready and went to the academy. He knew he was early though so he just went to the classroom. However, once he got there, he was surprised to see he wasn't the only one early. At the back corner was none other than Ino and Hinata. They both smiled as they saw him. At the front of the class was Sasuke and he was brooding "What are you doing here?" he demanded when Naruto came into the room.

"To see which team I am on" was Naruto's reply.

"Can't believe I thought you were strong. No team even wanted you, so you came here to get one, weakling" scoffed Sasuke.

"Coming from the one that got his hand crushed yesterday," said Naruto walking past him and up to Hinata and Ino "Hello ladies" he greeted with a smile, which made them both blush.

"Hello" they both said happily, as they let Naruto sit between them. For the next half hour they talked and Naruto kept quiet about what happened the other day. Eventually other people came in all wearing their headbands happily as they sat.

When Kiba came in he growled seeing Naruto next to Hinata _'That BASTARD! That's MY girl!'_ he shouted in his mind before storming up. Akamaru, his dog, just shook his head as he sat on Kiba's head. When he got there Kiba glared at Naruto "What do you think your doing?" he growled.

Naruto just glanced before saying "Sitting"

"Then sit somewhere else. Only I can sit next to Hinata" Kiba said making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Really" he said standing up. Kiba smirked thinking he won until Naruto stood in front of him "What make's you think that only you can sit next to her?"

"Because she's my girl," he replied with a fanged grin. Akamaru saw what was coming and quickly jumped off before sitting on Hinata's lap as she and Ino petted him.

"Wrong answer" said Naruto before punching Kiba in the chest. This caused him to fly into the wall opposite and land in a seat knocked out.

It was at this time that Sakura rushed in shouting "I win! Beat that Ino-Pig!" she looked around "Wait, where is she?" Looking up she saw Ino at the corner "There you are! Finally you sit somewhere else and away from my Sasuke!" she shouted.

Ino sighed "Keep him for all I care" she said back which shocked a few people.

Before anything could be said, Iruka walked in "Alright everybody sit down" he said. Sakura just smiled as she sat next to Sasuke.

Kiba then woke up "Huh? What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up Kiba" said Iruka with a sigh "Now I would like to congratulate all of you for making it to Genin. Know that the road that you are all now on is a dangerous one. So please look after this village and become stronger. The Will of Fire lives in all of you" Everybody smiled at that, even Sasuke smirked "Now for the teams" Naruto zoned out until he heard his name being called "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" at this Naruto frowned along with Sasuke, Hinata and Ino.

Sakura just screeched, "YES! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!"

"Sakura calm down!" shouted Iruka "Now your sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

_'I'm not on Naruto's team'_ thought both Hinata and Ino at the same time, depressingly.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi," continued Iruka.

Hinata frowned. She was fine with Shino because he was nice and loyal. But Kiba was just an arrogant jerk "Looks like I'll be spending time with Hinata more than you idiot" said Kiba before a rubber hit his head. Looking he saw Naruto holding another one and wasn't even looking.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi"

"Well at least I know the people on the team" said Ino with a sigh.

"Wait here for your sensei. Goodbye and good luck" said Iruka leaving.

Multiple Jonin entered the room and took away their teams. A man with a beard and was smoking came in "Team 10, this way please," he said walking away.

"Bye, you guys," said Ino as she stood and left.

A woman with black raven hair and crimson eyes entered. She was wearing a white dress with a red sleeve over her right arm "Team 8 please follow me" she said.

"Bye Naruto" said Hinata sadly as she saw Kiba sick grin.

"It will be alright. Kurenai will help you," said Naruto making her smile. Once she left it was only him, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting.

* * *

It has been more than two hours as Team 7 waited in the classroom. Naruto sat at the back just meditating like he was taught, Sasuke sat at the front brooding over nothing, and Sakura was getting angry as she sat next to Sasuke "Where is he!?" she shouted.

"He will be here," said Naruto without opening his eyes.

"Shut up Naruto!" she shouted back.

The door opened to reveal a man with gravity defying silver hair, his headband covering his left eye, and he was wearing a mask "My first impression of you all...your all boring" he said.

"What!?" shouted Sakura in anger. Sasuke glared at the Jonin and Naruto just ignored him.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. When they all got there they saw Kakashi leaning against the railing "Ok since were all here, why don't you introduce yourselves"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I mean your name, like's, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future" he explained.

"Why don't you go first so we know what to do?" she suggested still confused.

_'And she's the smart one?'_ thought Naruto.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…My dreams for the future…Hmm…As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies" he said like he was bored.

_'All we got was his name'_ thought both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Your turn" he said pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed "My hobbies is to..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed "My dream is to..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed but also giggled.

"And you dislikes?"

"I hate Naruto!" she shouted.

"Ok" said Kakashi as he glanced at Naruto. He turned to Sasuke "Your turn"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything and there are a lot of things that I hate. What I have is not a dream but an ambition. I am going to kill my brother for what he had done to my clan," he said with his glare intensifying and his fist's clenching.

_'He's so cool!'_ thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

_'An avenger. He's going to need help with that'_ thought Kakashi. Naruto just stayed quiet as he listened. Kakashi turned to him "You" he said bluntly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, running, and training. I hate people who judge others without knowing the truth. My hobbies are training and running. As for my dream...I haven't got one" he said with his eyes closed. Sakura just scoffed at this whilst Sasuke and Kakashi didn't bother to listen.

"Anyway" started Kakashi "Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 6 for your test to see if you are Genin material. The exam that you just done was just to see who had potential so if you pass tomorrow you will all be Genin" he said making a hand sign "Oh and don't eat breakfast, or you'll be sick" he warned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke just stood up and left with Sakura following him. Naruto stayed for another moment before heading to the door until an ANBU appeared behind him "Naruto Uzumaki, the Council has summoned you" she said.

"Thank you" said Naruto with the Cat ANBU vanishing. Naruto looked forward before turning and jumped off of the building, landing on the ground safely. IT only took him a few minutes to get to the meeting hall and before he opened the doors he could here people shouting. Entering, the whole council silenced as the Civilian side glared. The Shinobi side held grateful smiles because Naruto silenced the civilians. The Shinobi side never hated Naruto because they trusted the Fourth's skills when he sealed the Kyuubi. In fact they all helped one way or another before he left "Council" he said bowing with respect to the Shinobi side. He turned to the civilian side and just sneered "Council" he said with venom.

"Watch you tongue boy," said a large merchantman "You must show us respect"

"You get respect when you earn it" said back Naruto.

The civilian roared at this until the Hokage's booming voice stopped them "SILENCE!"

After settling down, an older pinkette stood up "Lord Hokage, we would all like to know why that...boy is here" she said nearly saying 'demon'.

"Mebuki, I have called this meeting to say that there is a chance that we have another bloodline in our village" The civilian's gained a greedy look in their eyes as the Shinobi discussed this.

"What clan is this?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"The new Namikaze clan" said Sarutobi. The older generation, in the room, nearly had a heart attack.

"The Namikaze? Wasn't that-" started off Mebuki until she was interrupted.

"My father's name" said Naruto.

Everyone was silent until the civilian side caused another uproar. The Shinobi's started banging their heads against the desk as they saw how obvious it was. Even Hiashi was hitting himself and he was friends with Minato. Having enough, Sarutobi again shouted "SILENCE!"

"Lord Hokage, this has to be a mistake!" shouted Mebuki. Naruto noted that she might be the head of the civilian side seeing how she talks the most "This...boy can't be the fourth's son!"

"I am his son. He wouldn't just pick a random infant and choose him to be the Kyuubi's jailer" Many of them flinched when the Kyuubi was mention "Do not worry, the Kyuubi is no more," he said with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean?" asked the Third in confusion.

Naruto looked at him "Do the council know of the event's that happened before I left?" he asked with Sarutobi nodding "The serum that was used created a new type of energy within in me. Unfortunately it was poisonous to the Kyuubi and sped up the seal's effects"

"Effect's?"

"Yes the seal was designed so by my eighteenth Birthday I would have absorbed all of Kyuubi's chakra. Because of the serum, the Kyuubi died when I turned ten and I have all his chakra" The civilian's started cheering until Naruto unleashed K.I. on them, forcing them back into their seats "You cheer for his death! He did not mean to attack this village! He was controlled! He was a father to me! For you all to smile at his death means your own death!" he shouted summoning Arondight.

Everybody was silent again. For some it was respect whilst other's it was fear from Naruto. Deciding to change the subject, Shikaku Nara stood and asked "Lord Hokage. You mentioned that this boy has a new bloodline?"

"Ah yes, thank you Shikaku. Because of the serum it has given Naruto abilities and has made those abilities a bloodline. When he was in hospital I had his blood tested and it will be passed down his family"

"Can you tell us of your bloodline?" asked Shikaku to Naruto.

"I call by bloodline, Chaos Energy. I gave it this name because the power is unstable. But I can control it. I am also still learning of its abilities but so far I can use it to teleport short distances. Think of it as a basic form of the Hirashin"

"What of that blade?" asked Tenshi, Head Weapon Merchant.

"The sword is called Arondight. It is one of four sacred swords and holds great power. Somehow I can also use my Chaos Energy through it. The sword gave me a mission to retrieve the last three Sacred Swords, before a great evil acquires them" explained Naruto.

With that the two sides of the council discussed what they heard. Eventually the head's of both side's stood up. Mebuki spoke first "The majority of the Civilian's demand that the _Uzumaki_return all possessions to Sasuke Uchiha as they have been clearly stolen. We also demand that he teach Sasuke this Chaos Energy to help him become a greater ninja," she said with most of the civilian's grinning.

Trying to control his temper, Sarutobi stood "Hands up if you all believe this should happen" he said with the civilian side, save for two, put their hands up. Beside the Hokage, both his adviser's put their hands up as well "The majority cancel you rule"

Shikaku stood next "Troublesome" he muttered "We of the Shinobi clans believe that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze be given Clan Status. All Clan Heads are giving the new Namikaze clan their support," he said with the Hokage smiling.

"Hands up" was all the Hokage said with all clan heads and the two civilians putting their hands up. Surprisingly Danzo, an aged War Hawk who had bandages covering his right eye, put his hand up also "From this day forth, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the clan head of the newly formed Namikaze clan"

* * *

Author's Note: I think I'll stop things there.

As you may have noticed I have added Rouge to the harem, thought it might work.

Please review and do NOT mention anything about bashing unless you want someone bashed.

Thank you.


End file.
